Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Lord Boros is an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Being the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Powers and Stats Tier: Multi-Continent Class | Star Class Name: Lord Boros Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Immortality, Heat Resistance, Self-Sustenance (1, 2, 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from being blown to pieces by Saitama), Energy Manipulation, and Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person), Flight (Capable of mid-air movements and levitation) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Class (Much stronger than all enemies Saitama has faced before him) | Star Class (With Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Should be comparable to Saitama) | FTL (Blitzed a somewhat serious Saitama) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Stated by Geryuganshoop to be able to wipe out all life on Earth) | Planet Class (His strength should be compareable to his durability) Durability: Multi-Continent Class (He should be able to withstand his own attacks) | Planet Class (Was planning on surviving the planet's destruction, regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high Range: At least standart melee range, much higher with shockwaves | Albeit much higher than before, Unknown with shockwaves, Star Class with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: His armor Intelligence: Above Average. Led a group of alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience. It is in character for him to remove the opponent from the battlefield by knocking them into space. Weaknesses: Boros is overconfident. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Meteoric Burst: Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form, Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities but also causes fatigue. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon: While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. It's capeable of destroying a star, but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Multiple Continent Class Characters Category:Star Class Characters